My love overcomes my darkness
by XximagenanimexX
Summary: Haruhi thinks I'm a good guy pretending to be bad, but really, she doesn't know how evil I can be. I'm a demon, one who desires the love and affection of an angel. I intend to finish this as a M rated fic, but I'd appreciate some feedback from readers!


He had never given it a thought. Love. Love was for the weak and idiotic. No way was love real, it was as fake as the smiles Tamaki Suou gave every dim witted girl that

waltzed into the host club. An act. Nothing real or genuine. All of the members of the host club were my friends, but I knew very well that most of them were idiots in some

shape or form, Except for perhaps Mori, I could respect him for his strong and silent demeaner; he's smart enough to stay out of things. I loved all my friends just the

same though.

However, none of them were ever girls. That is, until Haruhi Fujioka fatefully wandered into music room three and knocked over an expensive vase. I thought I had her

figured out, just like every other girl I come across; but no, she was different. She had captured my heart, my body, my mind, and wouldn't let go. I began to realize my

love for her that day at the commoners market. She knew things about me that no one else knew, including myself.

This whole time I have been struggling to impress my father and earn my right as an Ohtori, even if I am only the third son. That only meant I had to work harder. I

thought my only path to happiness was through a cut throat mentality and taking actions only for my personal gain. But even if I was born the first son, and had it all; my

own company, my fathers respect, the admiration of numerous large corporations, I would not be truly happy. I know now how I can be happy even without my familys'

company and admiration, have Haruhi Fujioka.

I love her so much. It pains me every day to see her talking to all the other _charming_ and _cheerful_ host members. Tamaki especially, and the twins. Is this just a game for

them? As to who can ostentatiously win Haruhis' affection? I will not allow it. She does not deserve to be classified or paired with_ an_y of these fools. I am the one who

loves her the most. Who would _die_ for her. Who would do anything to please her, just to make her flash one of those adorable smiles.

Yes I must have her. But I'm scared... will she want me? Never in my life have I wanted somebody so bad. I've had every girl I've ever come in contact with instantly

wrapped around my finger. But not her. What if there's a reason for that? Could she possibly love Tamaki? Or Hikaru or Kaoru? NOOOOOO **I will not have it**! Why must

she torture me so? My obvious good looks are common among the host members, and besides, looks don't even seem to matter to her! Why would a goddess such as her

want someone as cynical and depressing as me? True, I love her the most but will she see it as enough to love my wicked personality that goes along with it? My uptight,

greedy, harsh, demeanor? I can only do one thing, something I have never done or relied on at all before, hope.

Damn she's irrefutably smart, witty, and beautiful! She doesn't need any superfluous words or stupid actions to make me cry with laughter on the inside. She tames me.

Like the cruel animalistic being I once was, she has miraculously found a remedy for my madness. It begins with those sweet, chocolate eyes; with good intentions

pouring out of them. Those irresistably long dark eyelashes that match that cute boyish hair. That beautiful smile that could knock any member of the male species to his

knees. Her voice, always the voice of reason; usually meant to be directed towards those dimwits, who have the temerity to even _think_ they are acceptable to compete for

her love. What is even more breathtaking than Haruhis' gorgeous outside is her inside. So innocent and untainted by the ugliness and true demons of this world, one of

them which is me. What other word could I use to describe a person like me? With such selfish and greedy intentions? I'm a demon, one who desires the love and

affection of an angel.

Haruhi thinks I'm a good guy pretending to be bad, but really, she doesn't know how evil I can be. The things I would do to her if I had the chance. If we were alone. She

would be mine forever. I would make it so. Ahhhh my dark thoughts have no end for the things I wish to tell her! The things I want to do to her! But I always seem to

have my hands full **with these** **IDIOTS**. I hate being the clubs leader. But I love it as well. I'm the one who is really in charge, even though Tamaki might think he is. I can

manipulate people and situations _easily_. But I'm afraid I can't manipulate her. The one I want the most. I love her too much to pull my usual tricks. Hmmm. Maybe I really

_am_ a good guy, Haruhi Fujioka. At least, when it comes to you I can't do anything else. It's really a problem actually, because no matter how much I want her, I can't force

her to want me back. For her to even think of me in that manor, it's preposterous! And if I blow my cover of being the cool and controlled Kyoya I'll just look ridiculous! I've

gone over this too many times, the only possible way for me to have her, is the right way. That is, if _she_ wants me. I can deny these thoughts all I want but it's still never

going to change. I love Haruhi, and I want her to love me back.

At the ball she looked incredible! even more gorgeous than usual, I never even thought that was possible. It must've been the chipper mood she was in, because...

Tamaki hadn't gone back to France. God the anguish that burned into my soul, as I briefly got the pleasure of dancing with my precious love, only to have her whisked

away by THAT IDIOT. But still, it was something... To hold her hand, our bodies so close... Ahhh how I wish we could be closer. Her hand was soft and fragile, like a

newborn flower in the spring. The warmth radiated off her petite frame, wrapped like a gift in frilly ribbon and silky fabric, it waltzed carefree as always around the intricate stone floor. Ornate paintings and designs graced the walls of the building, loads of flowers different hues of red, pink, and purple lit up the enormous balcony. As everyones eyes, including the ones I love, gazed in wonder at the glorious display of fireworks, I focused on her.


End file.
